Lone Wolf meets Cubs
The day grew short, with nightfall upon the two weary travelers. They, along with a small group of Ei Jonin and ANBU had left the Land of Focus on a boat destined for Yakigakure. Their mission was a diplomatic one, with the ANBU contingent responsible for monitoring the proceedings should negotiations go south. As it was, the trip over was remarkably uneventful, with no attacks from other seafaring nations such as the nearby Land of Water. Therefore, they made good time, arriving in the Land of Nightfall (formerly the Land of Demons) by the late afternoon. From there they continued their trek to the sprawling metropolis that is Yakigakure, unsure of what to expect when they first arrived. As if on cue, the Ei ANBU members, including Tengai, disappeared into the night, leaving the Ei jonin and her twin brother to make the rest of the journey "alone". However, Tengai decided to rejoin the jonin bunch, not caring that she should remain with her ANBU squad. Even though she knew that her younger brother was more than capable of taking care of himself, as the older sibling by a few minutes she still proved protective of him. While their dynamic had improved from earlier years, thanks in large part to Tengai spending most of her time with the ANBU, there was still a little bit of tension from their genin days. Tengai sighed, her face unreadable behind her ANBU mask as she hoped that they could finally move beyond that regrettable time period. While she wouldn't apologize for her prodigal status, she did feel apologetic for the inferiority complex it instilled in her twin brother and several members of her genin class. Her thoughts turned ahead to the diplomatic meeting, as the group's momentum brought them to Yaki's outskirts. "Heh, I wonder what the Yakikage's place is like," Tengai thought in a bored manner. Jishin followed shortly after his sister who took proudly to her title. But he cared little. Titles..Honors..It all meant nothing. Jishin simply lived for thrill and thrill alone. And Jishin knew that Tengai understood his state of mind. Which is why she returned despite splitting up. One could say he disliked being treated as a baby, since they were only minutes apart in age. But Jishin felt relieved as Tengai walked before him. At first, Jishin's feelings were that of extreme jealousy and inferiority. He thought her existence was to place his second. As if the gods created Jishin from Tengai's left overs. It took extreme training, and multiple emotional sessions to turn this feelings into love. Every time you watch mines, I got yours sis. A phrase he constantly repeated to himself. Tengai was the gifted child but the gods blessed Jishin with ambition and determination. He had to truly learn such a thing from himself. During their younger days, Jishin had plotted many times to outdue his sibling. One on occasion almost having her killed. It was a dark time as a family. They couldn't exist in the same room without a fight breaking out. And as their home basked in Tengai's glory, Jishin's darkness grew. He became her shadow. It wasn't till he saw her cry that Jishin realized his mistake and made that promise. Still, Jishin remained a little trouble maker. Which caused trips such as these to bore him. So much so, he often found himself attempting to find trouble. Jishin challenged rogue shinobi, started bar fights, even caused a town to rebel against it's leader. Where'd he get such a hot headed streak? No one truly knew. Tengai was calm like their mother. Prideful and powerful. But Jishin..Well he had childish and playful habits. God I bet this place is going to suck major-'' A loud noise caught his attention. As they stepped into Yakigakure, monorails sped to and from it's inner walls. ''To think this man created all of this is scary. I bet he's some old baggy sage. "Tengai," Jishin broke the silence of the night. "This guy must really be something. But I bet I'll beat him in a fight!" A smile which she would know all too well broke upon his face. "I wonder if they'll make me Kage. Imagine that! ME, YAKIKAGE." As she walked side by side with her brother, her thoughts wandered back to the time when such a thing wasn't possible. As the well noted gifted child of the family, she received the lions-share of attention, as the village and the daimyō focused their efforts on her. Their end goal was to harness the talent she displayed for both ninjutsu and the Inuzuka clan techniques, as well as her aptitude for learning and applying the mechanics behind other techniques. This focus did little to help the relationship between Tengai and her younger brother, whose darkness grew in exponentially with her light. It reached a point where they couldn't be in the same room, and where her brother attempted to her have her assassinated. While she quickly dealt with the would be killers, the fact that he made this chain of events happen led to a breakdown on her part. While she trashed her room, she realized the chasm that existed between Tengai and her brother, not in ability, but in understanding. This breakdown carried over to a mission that resulted in the death of her two of her squad. While her talent made sure the mission itself remained a success, the fact that two teammates were dead led to her shutting herself off from the family. It was through this revealing of a more vulnerable side that the siblings' relationship took a turn for the better, as they finally began to understand each other for who they were. Tengai began to see the impact of what she had done in her early years, and sought to fix the damage that she had delivered to her brother. As such, they had since become more like twins in the stereotypical and metaphorical sense, understanding each other on a level where verbal communication was no longer necessary. It was for this reason that when Tengai saw her brother smile, she knew it spelled trouble. "Don't even think about it," Tengai warned. "We came here for diplomacy, not to incite a rebellion or defeat the current leader. Besides, doing so would mean the world would be short one promising leader, and we all know such leaders are in short supply in this day in age," Tengai went deeper into thought, getting a faraway look that he could decipher from her silence. "I wonder what the Yakikage's like," as they closed in on the Yakikage's office. As they trekked through the city, several of its citizens stopped and stared at the shinobi, noting their headbands did not carry the symbol of Yaki, but that of another shinobi nation. However, the citizens did not bother them, instead preferring to gossip about the reason for their arrival. "Besides, you're too much of a softie. The Yakikage will probably glare at you and you'll wet yourself," Tengai teased. "Promising leader? God the world would be so boring if everyone was fit to lead. Imagine history but put the First Hokage as every leader....I couldn't exist...I'd slice my own fucking throat, I swear to you!" Jishin barked. He absolutely hated boredom. It was for this reason his own country shunned him at times. They wished he behaved like Tengai. Did as he was told, fought towards a peaceful future. But Jishin couldn't. Something inside of him constantly scratched at the surface. Easily bored. Adventurous. Powerful, a horrible combination. Their relationship, despite having a short history as actual twins, Jishin could feel her admiration. Just like her to swoon over a loser like the Yakikage, Jishin thought to himself. He rolled his eyes instinctively. Jishin knew Tengai would know he was teasing her. That was a signature trait of his. One only someone as close as Tengai knew of. However, Jishin actually wondered himself. He'd heard promising thing about the Yakikage. An Inuzuka himself, he founded this country on his own. "Wet myself?! Please, I can tell you've already wet yourself just thinking about him! As if someone like him would date you, you stink Tengai!" Jishin stuck his tongue out playfully. After their debacle as young adults, Jishin worked on his own self confidence. He realized that true strength meant believing in one's self rather than requiring others. Jishin also came to the conclusion that his belief in his sister was the greatest strength she could draw upon. As they worked together, Jishin witnessed Tengai perform miracles by his side. How could he step away from her? A sword had no master. Instead, it was nothing more than an extension. An external source of power. Jishin followed Tengai as they reached the inner city. "What type of diplomatic nonesense will we need to even discuss? Why couldn't mom do this bullshit?" Tengai sighed at her brother's teasing antics, "You think I plan on dating him? Why are you trying to set me up with every guy we meet? Do you plan on marrying me off?" Tengai raised an eyebrow behind her ANBU mask. She knew that her brother was hyperactive much like the ninken that she considered her extended family. "Besides, I know that as soon as this is done you are going to be 'adventurous' with the local women of Yakigakure. All I can hope is that by the end of the night you don't have an STD," Tengai said while shaking her head in exasperation. She continued to hope that he would one day find a productive use for all that untapped energy that she possessed. "Put simply, he sounds like a good guy that cares for his people," Tengai continued, "the world could use more people like him, it would create less war," As they moved even closer to the Yakikage's office, she thought of a question. "What do you think he's like?" she asked her twin, "Do you think he's hyperactive adventurous person like you, or the quiet organized type like me? Or something else entirely?" Tengai yawned as the approached ever closer to their destination, with the Yakigakure escorts coming into their line of sight as the Yaki office stood in view. As far as buildings went, it blended in with its surroundings while maintaining an understated sense of nobility. "Why? Well first of all, she is running a country, so she doesn't have time to just casually step out for a chat. Second of all, it's between hidden villages, not countries, and last time I checked, we are shinobi of Ei. Besides, we are here to make connections, as far as villages go we are on the younger side, so establishing good relations with other promising young villages is critical to our continued development," Tengai said, giving her brother the rundown, though she wondered if he was actually paying attention. "WHAT?!" Jishin exaggerated. She had a point though, how he remained clean was beyond him. His mother always told him he had his father's charm, and inherited the beast within his pants from him. "Besides, no man shall lay his paws on you, or so help me-Wait, you're still a virgin right?! Tengai I swear to good you better be a virgin! I will perform a hymen test if you don't answer me dammit!" Jishin's temper became appearant. His sister's innocence meant everything to him. He'd chase off hundreds of suitors before turned thirteen. Even during their dark years, Jishin kept a close eye on Tengai. No man was good enough for his sister. But Jishin calmed rather quickly. "He's probably ambitious but arrogant. An arrogance which he is able to prove with action. Caring but stern. I heard that this guy murdered an entire bandit camp for one girl." Jishin relaxed a bit, attempting to hide his excitement. "Either way, I doubt he's one for wordly pleasures. He's probably one of those enlightened tools that think they reached a level beyond mortal understanding...Huh. Now that I think about it, this meeting is going to suck." Jishin listened calmly as his sister lectured him. The same one she used during holidays and birthdays. Word from word, he could probably recite it perfectly. Once she finished, Jishin sighed. Obviously focused on everything but her. "Fiiiine...But you're doing all the talking. This diplomatic bullshit annoys me." They neared the castle. It's massive doors opened, revealing multiple escorts who bowed before them. After exchanging greetings, the escorts lead them to a massive throne room. One made from green stones. "Lord Inuzuka shall arrive in a minute.." The eldest told them before disappearing. "Hmm," Tengai thought, as her brother gave his personal prediction for what the Yakikage might be like. To her, it was perfectly reasonable for a person who had managed to form such a sprawling yet cohesive village to have a fair bit of arrogance. It came with the territory of pulling something big like this off. Then again, she hoped that he wasn't too arrogant, otherwise negotiations might quickly become a chore. Personally, Tengai hated it when she had to do negotiations, especially given her station as an ANBU operative, but sometimes it just couldn't be helped. The two appointed Head Ninja were away on business anyways, so whether she liked or not, she was going to have to talk with this guy. Her personal debate then moved on to whether or not she should remove her ANBU mask while negotiating matters. Tengai ultimately decided to leave it on, as she wasn't sure how good of a poker face she had right now. Her thoughts were then interrupted by her brother rants about her virginity. "Yes I'm still a virgin, so calm down. If you keeping going the way you are, you'll have High Blood Pressure," Tengai teased as the gates opened. As she expected, the relatively small platoon of escorts quickly directed the lone visible ANBU operative and the squad of jonin into a room that could seat them all comfortably, including the Yakikage. Tengai noted that there were a few open seats after everyone else had found their places. While she knew one of them was for the Yakikage, she had no idea who would be occupying the remainder. Instead of sitting, Tengai leaned against a wall, reminiscing about the many suitors that her brother had chased off. "Heh, I'll do the talking but don't think you're off the hook," Tengai said. "Now all we do is wait," Tengai thought as the eldest escort left to go fetch the kage. "Blood sugar my-" Jishin had been interrupted. Two massive doors creaked open before them. They were massive enough to cast large shadows. Inbetween their edges, the Yakikage and his assistant appeared. A blinding light masked his true features...Well to say his was a bit much. Rather, three shadows emerged. One of which being the escort. The other two shadows however often confused visitors. One was that of a large wolfish dog. A true silver hell hound with demonic muscles. Able to step on grown men. It had sharp teeth used to tear men piece by piece. And a massive yet fluffly mane which flowed behind in the breeze. It's red eyes were hellish. Like looking into a demon's spirit. From this beast, a feeling far from chakra overtook their room. Next to this beast was a smaller dog. An organge beast itself with fire as a mane. Yakigakure officials stood before these two animals. Bang. Behind them, Yakigakure's coucil doors closed which proceeded a clicking noise. Obviously their lock. As these demonds approached, the silver beast began shifting. It's muscles started to morph. Within a matter of seconds, A grown Man stood before all. A porcelain warrior with silver hair. His tail became a large fluffy scarf. "Hello," His voice held power. "I am the First Yakikage. Dan Inuzuka. Pleasure to make your appearance." His aura almost silenced their mansion. "I understand you're from Ei? I've looked forward to this meeting ever since..." Dan stopped. "Well, I'm just joyous overall." Jishin shivered. He imagined the Lord's power but hadn't expected such a powerful aura. He felt his legs rattle against each other before... "Tengai, you were right..." Tengai had the nerve to yawn. Yes, yawn. While the Yakikage's appearance was spectacular, even intimidating, it lacked impact, seeming to be all flash and no substance. If she had her ANBU mask removed, they would have never seen her expression deviate from neutrality. She admitted that his transformation from dog to human was rather surprising, and she was curious to how he achieved it. "Then again, he is a Inuzuka," Tengai thought. Tengai also noted the Yakikage's hesitation as he spoke for the first time, greeting the Eigkakure entourage with a little bit of awkwardness, maybe even timidness, after his entrance. "I wonder what that's all about..." Tengai thought before introducing herself, "Hello, my name is Tengai Okasu, a Captain of Eigakure ANBU. The shivering kid next to me is my twin brother Jishin Okasu," at this Tengai's voice turned teasing, "Thank you for hosting us. I believe there are some activities by your village that we should discuss as a method of clearing the air?" Tengai's thoughts drifted to the Yaki ANBU that she and some Ei jōnin discovered before the Yaki-nin disappeared. While most people wouldn't have the nerve to bring that up, especially after that display by the Yakikage, Tengai was ready to play some hardball. Many said that she gained this tough yet calm attitude from her mother. "So shall we address the small matter of your ANBU being found in our country?" Tengai asked, waiting for Dan to sit down first. "Well," Dan started. After his grand appearance, he seemed rather normal. He nervously paced around the table, feeling different after hearing their last name. "I'll explain that later. First, I have a question." Lord Inuzuka danced with ideas on how to ask such a question. It was far-fetched, maybe even unnecessary but Dan had to know. He took a deep breath and stopped. "If I may ask...Have you ever heard of a women named Sōsui. She's an old....friend of mine." A short break. One that almost went unnoticed. But inbetween words, one could feel immense lost. Great pain. A heart longing for ai as it drowned in sorrow. Dan found peace after that eventful night...But it still haunted him. He had to know. "Y-you don't have to answer but...It'd make me very happy to know how she's doing." Dan spoke with gentleness. One that only a lord loved by many could possess. "Afterwards, we can discuss everything. And you all can eat as much as you want." Tengai was shocked by the Inuzuka's question, and the fact that he knew her mother. "Sure..." she replied to Dan's initial question, "Sōsui is our mother. As for how she is doing, well she is I guess, definitely busy, considering she is running our country," Tengai stood as she watched Dan pace back and forth, his nervousness audible. From the way he reacted to her clan's name, she had a feeling there was some history between her mother and Dan. While she didn't know the extent of the relationship, it was clearly more than old friends, especially the way he paused with a depth of emotion that Tengai couldn't quite grasp. Then again, she could tell that it resulted from an experience that was not within her own repertoire, so until she was met with the same situation, Tengai doubted that she would understand it anytime soon. "Why do you ask about her?" Tengai said, her voice holding a thin layer of suspicion. Part of her wanted to remove the ANBU mask obscuring her face, but at the same time she wanted to have the advantage of keeping if facial expressions hidden. It was this point that she remembered the scroll that Sōsui handed to her for the Yakikage. Now that she thought about it, she remembered receiving similar vibes when she was given the scroll by her mother. Tengai summoned the scroll to her hand, as Jishin remained unusually quiet, for him anyway. "That reminds me, my mother wanted me to give this to you," Tengai said handing the scroll to Dan. At first, Dan had experienced extreme heartbreak. How could she move on in such a short time? How could she...hurt him like this. To have children...After Dan invested so much resources into her. The very thought of another man in her embrace...piercing her dignity repeatedly...It burned his heart. He instantly felt a certain hatred for these two before him. But chose to read the scroll before acting. Without looking those two in their eyes, Dan went straight to reading. Slowly a smile formed on his lips...Then an expression of shock. He looked at Jishin, almost analyzing him completely. His purple hair..with a silver part...It made so much sense. Slowly, he approached Tengai and removed her mask. Smashing it upon touch. It rained down in a million pieces of sparkles. It was her. Not the woman of his dreams but...A spitting image. "My...children." Those two words shocked his council. All in presence gasped, guest already planned to sell the story for fortunes. The First Yakigakure meets his Children. Before they could react, Dan grabbed them both in an embrace. Smiling greatly. Unaware that they had nought a clue themselves. Jishin felt awkward. What did he mean by children. One, Jishin is an adult, or so he believed. And second, his father died an honorable death. Something their mother's best friend told them. How dare this man attempt to make such a crazy claim. Without hesitation, he quickly broke off and attempted to scratch Dan. "You bastard, don't touch me!" Before Jishin could strike, Dan had grabbed his sons hand. Almost breaking it upon contact. But what was a stern grasp turned into a loving grace. He showed Jishin a particular mark which matched his own...To which Jishin stood amazed. "I-I can't believe it..." Jishin whispered before turning to Tengai. Tengai was for the first time in a long time speechless. The atmosphere around Dan changed with dizzying speed, and before she could even attempt to stop him, her mask lay broken in several pieces at her feet. It was then that she noted Dan's eyes, a feral gold that was an exact match for her own. At that point her mind began to connect the dots, slowly but surely, as Dan wrapped her and Jishin in a loving embrace. She knew that her father was an Inuzuka, but other than the story of his honor-ridden death on the battlefield, there was no other information to be found. Yet now the father that they had been missing from their lives for so long stood in front of them, having just uncovered the word of their existence. "So that was what lie in the scroll....." Tengai thought as she awkwardly returned her father's embrace, "But how did we come to be?" At that point she stepped away from her father and her brother, her golden eyes murky with thought. She tried to create a timeline of their existence, namely from the moment they were born to now. "When did he meet her?" Tengai thought looking at the labyrinth of thought that lay before her. Frustrated by the complexity of the situation, Tengai turned to her brother as he turned towards her. Even now, their new-found twin actions were still reliable. "How did this happen....." Tengai pondered aloud to her brother. There was a fair bit of explaining to be done, by both her mother and the father that stood in front of her, displaying a bit of awkwardness after his loving hug before. Dan handed over the scroll to Tengai while smiling. It brought him warmth to see those two standing before him. The room was absolutely silent. Except for Konmei chuckling. "Your mission is not for diplomatic purposes. Our lands lie to far apart for any formal agreement...Sosui sent you two so we can meet. To erase all lies formed in the past." Dan smirked, pointing towards the scroll which told him Sosui's forbidden truth. The First Yakikage couldn't resist hugging his children, but he held his place. Such a beautiful sight. "I met your mother during a mission...Where we fell in love. Not long after..." The thought of explaining babies made him blush. He never thought in a million years that he would be giving children the talk. "Well you guys were born. Know what! No questions right now. I shall have the best rooms prepared and we will discuss this over dinner!" With a clap, Dan gracefully smiled. Jishin stood shock...He turned over to Tengai, taking a few steps closer. Also reading the scroll. "How could this be?" Almost thinking in sync with his sister. It drove him mad. But Dinner sounded absolutely wonderful. At this point Tengai wanted to go into denial, but she couldn't deny the evidence that lay in front of her. "But why didn't she tell us?" Tengai whispered, a cold anger starting to color her mood. However, the rational part of her brain knew the answer to that question. As a child of the daimyo and an elite member of the ANBU, the target on her back was large enough. Add in the fact that her father is the kage of another prominent would make that target even larger. However, Tengai didn't feel the need to be logical at this point. "I hope you plan on giving us more of an explanation that," Tengai said, straightening up more preparing to leave the room, letting the people know her position on the subject as she walked through the doorway. She needed some air in order to get her head on straight. The wind whipped around her as she left the building, the night air greeting Tengai as she looked up at the most visible stars. "I can't believe this, a mother who is a powerful young daimyo, a father who is a increasing prominent kage. Where do Jishin and I fall on this spectrum?" Tengai thought, feeling lost and unsure of herself for the first time. She wondered if this is what Jishin felt like during their dark years. "To think she would do such a thing," Dan told himself as he prepared a personalized dinner. One for beastfolk. Meat. Nothing but pure animal corpses cooked to perfection. If they truly were his children, they'd appreciate a good carnivorous gathering. His fangs gleemed in the kitchen's light. "But I understand nonetheless. She would hate to have them choose between me and her. At least she's being honest now, right?" Dan turned over to find his loyal brother fast asleep. "Of course you'd be tired at a time like this. I bet you're loving this." Dan continued helping with setting the table. Preparing to answer a ton of questions. He could feel their despair. Their confusion. Such an announcement would shake his own world...And it had. To think he had heirs to the great kingdom he had created. It brought a smile to his face. But Dan still worried for they had not been properly trained...If they even wished to stay. Jishin knocked on Tengai's door. "Open up sis, I want to talk about this madness." As with his usual blunt behavior, Jishin simply bursted into Tengai's assigned bedroom. And rather than ask, he found himself a comfertable spot on her bed. "I know what're thinking sis...This is fucking crazy...I can't believe mom would lie to us like this...I can't...UGH!" Jishin ripped a rather expensive pillow set out for Tengai. "Lets go...I don't want to be here anymore..." But as Jishin said that, he looked upon the wrist which Dan grabbed. How could he.. Tengai stared at the pillow that Jishin was severely abusing. "Do you think he's watching us?" she asked, remembering the Yaki ANBU that had been sighted around the village prior. "That's the only reason I can think they were near the village, if not to look after us, seeing as he did not know of our existence but to look after our mom. You can clearly tell that there is some level of feeling for our mom. Is it deep enough to send ANBU into a foreign land that could potentially hostile? Maybe," Tengai pondered aloud. She had cooled off a little from that outburst, but she was still very much ticked off with her mom for lying to her and Jishin about the truth of their parentage. Unconsciously, she activated her limit causing the stagnant air to rustle into an unsettled wind within the room. "I'm not sure I want to stay either, but I need answers, and the Yaki-our father," she winced at the word, "Is one of the few people that would be able to provide them. We don't have to be civil about it, but at least we need to be decent enough to force out those answers," she stood up, not bothering to change. "Let's go, they'll probably be looking for us soon," As an impulse brought her extended family hoping they would be a calming mechanism. His sister's powerful limit calmed down Jishin. A trait he hadn't inherited from his mother. But Dan's little display exposed where Jishin got his bloodthirst. "Who knows. Love is such a stupid feeling." Jishin answered indifferently. A true savage. A barbaric warrior who only enjoyed bloodshed. But deep inside, Jishin also wished for answers. Which erased his previous wish to leave Yakigakure before dinner. "Let's go sister...We'll get the answers." Unfortunately, The Yakigakure chose to enjoy his children's company rather than discuss anything of importance. He told them the story of meeting Sosui of course. Sometimes breaking into more intimate details. Dan laughed heartedly. Despite his childrens feelings towards him, Dan truly enjoyed seeing both Tengai and Jishin. Even his eyes watered just at their sight. Finally a family. If only he'd been there earlier. In Yakigakure's light, Tengai's resemblance shined. As did Jishin's. Eventually dinner concluded on a happy note. Dan promised to visit each during the upcoming days to answer any personal questions. And to even bond a bit. "A lifetime cannot be told during a single mean. So I'll try my hardest for each of you." Dan spoke with sincerity. A Faithful Night Yakigakure, a village which allowed travelers to journey throughout uninterrupted. Making Yakugakure a headquarter for black market activities. It became an underground hive of weapon deals. Of contracts. Darkness existed within it's walls. Yet Yakigakure remained relatively peaceful. The train system created easy access for foreigners to enter. A smooth energy efficient method of travel. Powered by earth release practitioners who abandoned their shinobi life style. Although slowed, they remained active during nightly hours. Of course tighetning security in the process. A boy approached opened doors but was stopped before stepping aboard. "Ticket." An usher demanded. The visitor opened his wallet revealing both a Kirigakure passport and an expensive ticket. The guard eyed it carefully but missed vital features. Small hints of fraudulence. "Go on." The shinobi stepped onboard. His incredibly large tail wrapped around his person. Hidden skillfully underneath a silver kimono. This is so uncomfortable. Zenjou thought to himself. Of course give me a target like this. Stupid kage. Stupid Shichisama. He wore a Kirigakure headband stolen from a previous contract. How am I supposed to know who this servant is. There are so many..UGH! But Zenjou's newly acquired abyss kept his feelings hidden. He appeared as a simple visitor. Making his way towards Yakigakure's capital. Tengai sat on the roof alone, sifting through all of the information that she had acquired over the course of that one meal. Despite her brother's hyperactivity, he somehow was the first to go bed, though Tengai doubted that he would be in his bedroom if she went and checked on him. Most likely he was gallivanting around the city with a parade of the local women as they showed him around. She sighed inwardly at her brother's antics, hoping that at some point he would mature, or at least learn to keep it in his pants once in a while. Her father had gone to bed as well, no doubt with thoughts of his own about his children's sudden appearance. The night wind had a calming effect on Tengai though, as she sat perched on the roof above the residence, watching the Yakigakure residents mill about below. She played with the wind a little bit, stirring it up into shapes that both amused her and caused her to delve further into thought. Tengai was careful to keep her wind manipulation to a minimum however, as didn't want to rouse the suspicion of the locals, even though she sat well above their line of sight. Satisfied, she mused over the creation of such a large and sprawling metropolis while her golden eyes reflected the moonlight. Zenjou stoop atop a rather large mansion. Adjacent from Tengai's own personal room. Maneuvering through Yakigakure was rather easy for Zenjou. His aura transformed from a simple foreigner to a commoner. Ultimately becoming a noble visitor. His intention buried beneath hundreds of mask. My target is one of the Yakikage's closest advisors. Shirōmaru. A corrupted official who uses Yakigakure's open doors to extort foreigners. The assassin started to maneuver through buildings. Swinging from high lines, to leaping through windows. His movements were completely silent. Not a step echoed. Eventually, Zenjou made it to Yakigakure's infamous manor. A heavily gaurded mansion which stopped plenty of previous assassination attempts. Guards started falling one by one. With only obsidian shafts protruding from their necks. Colorful fletchings with a single eyespot. As if recording the worlds evil. A shadow dashed past their wounded bodies. Knocked out completely. Zenjou hadn't the heart yet to completely reap souls. Silent shockwaves bursted outwards as Zenjou jumped from floor to floor. Golden eyes. They peered into his. Seemingly mirroring one another. Zenjou, still quite the amateur, tripped from the surprise. "Nani?! What are you doing up lady?!" Tengai nearly fell over in surprise upon the sudden appearance of the young man, but managed to keep her balance and her cool. Once sufficiently recovered, she stared defiantly into his golden eyes. "I could ask the same of you," Tengai asked, her voice deceptively pleasant as she sat cross-legged, "why are you here at my father's home?" She could tell that he was fast, incredibly so, well beyond any proficient practitioner of the flicker. The nature of his speed though remained unknown to her. It was at that point that she recalled the quiet thud of bodies from the floors below, her Inuzuka heritage paying her dividends in that regard. "I repeat, why are you here?" Tengai stated, quickly losing patience with the boy's silence. The air around them became unsettled, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. At that point she began to tighten the atmosphere around Zenjou's head and neck area, creating a noose effect as she slowly squeezed. Her patience had finally ran out, as her suspicion about the connection between the boy and the falling bodies grew unabated. Only my luck would have me encounter the Yakikage's daughter...Ugh. If she strangled Zenjou, he surely showed not the slightest hinderance. Instead, he continued breathing normally. Of course thanks to his gift. A film of bone layered itself underneath his already tough osteoderm. Creating two natural armors to protect Zenjou. Falling from a mansion did nothing to him. Zenjou slowly approached Tengai. She was quite a charm. But he cared little for it. My mission is to kill him... Zenjou sighed. Attempting to remember his various lessons. His elders called Zenjou a prodigy. The young Kaguya warrior with extreme bloodlust and an eternal love for his allies. Now was a time to prove it. Let's try a mask. "Please no violence. I'm a special guard hired by your father. There have been string of murders...I heard some strange noises and came to investigate. I'm glad you're okay, Lady Inuzuka." Zenjou bowed. He played the part excellently. "What are you doing up so late?" Tengai noted that there was not the slightest to her activated abilities. "Interesting, just who is this guy?" she thought, grudgingly impressed. "Am I supposed to just take your word for that? Yakigakure is a pretty open place as far entering and exiting goes, partially the consequence of it's large size. While I doubt just anyone could impersonate being a guard, you potentially possess the skills to do so. Therefore I repeat, why should I trust you?" Tengai stated bluntly. "As for what I was doing, well I was thinking and taking in the view of the city that my father calls home. Is that a problem?" Tengai asked, surprising herself with the level of fire she possessed. She sat back down in a comfortable meditative position, the breeze rustling her hair. Tengai closed her eyes, focusing on her sense of smell and hearing to tell of Zenjou's continued presence on the roof. "If you are who you claim to be, I would suggest you leave this location now and return back to your post," Tengai finished. "As you wish." Zenjou vanished. Peace embraced Yakigakure once more. A distant memory which seemingly had never been. His movements were utterly silent. He manuevered brilliantly from her top floor by flipping over before landing on one under. Zenjou's eyes sharpened. Almost brightening up the dark hallway he peered down. Slicing through with a heavenly glow. Zenjou dashed foward. Leaving but a silent ghost in his wake. A true shinobi. One who wore seven faces. Shocking that that mask worked. Number 75: The Bodyguard, Zenjou recalled. Such a bland and transparent disguise. Every guard platoon possesses a special code or marking to identify one another. I wonder why she hadn't asked for one? Especially being the Yakikage's daughter.... He pondered deeply before removing it from his mental. I need to focus. I'm here to claim the demon's life. To assure he cannot cause anymore pain. The Land of Nightfall's devil priest shall not see another sunrise! Zenjou darted down the manor's immense halls. Dammit. I should've waited until tomorrow night. And used the day to gain a layout of this place. He halted. But if I've done that I'd lose too much time. And who knows whose life he would've ruined tomorrow. Zenjou took a deep breath. I have no choice...I'll have to use it. Zenjou's breaths became more rhythmic. Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale...Soon the world started spinning. Zenjou slowly opened his eyes. A beautiful mixture of gold and lavender. Suddenly, he felt his vision sail throughout the manor at increased speeds. But a headache started to spawn. Which reverted Zenjou's eyes back to their golden surfaces. Seems my vision is unable to traverse wood and metal as of now...Dammit. Guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way. An obsidian orb emerged from Zenjou's palm. A perfect sphere. It opened, revealing a golden eye similar to Zenjou's own. He manipulated it masterfully. It dashed forward. Carefully making it's way through each hall. Unlike his future predessecors, Zenjou's external eye linked to a third organ within his head. Allowing Zenjou to utilize the third eye technique with both eyes open. Essentially giving Zenjou three eyes. Eventually, Zenjou found his targets room. A small old styled room with sliding doors. He slept peacefully on the floor. Zenjou dashed off. "You're mine!" Zenjou reappeared before the sleeping man. An old beast whose greed darkened his heart. But Zenjou felt not a drop of remorse. For he lived to vanquish evil from this realm. An evildoer who murdered other devils. An obsidian bone pierced Zenjou's shoulder. A handle of sorts which revealed to be an incredibly sharp sword once Zenjou removed it from his body. "Die!" He roared. But Zenjou's face was emotionaless. His blade through another heart. He started to find pleasure in his target's final breath. A sort of release. "So you came to kill," Tengai said, as she stepped from the shadow of the room, her expression entirely bored. Despite her recent entrance into Yakigakure, she knew enough of Yaki's governmental structure to recognize that the man who had been killed belonged to council, otherwise known as the legislative body. While she did not know what deed he died for, the fact that he had been killed proved. "Why did you kill him?" Tengai said with an icy calm, her posture relaxed but coiled to spring, "was it a revenge killing or a contract, assassin?" Her hands gripped her tantō hilt as her eyes narrowed to slits. She was unsure if he planned on killing again, though from the positioning of his posture, he was quite pleased with his work. "To think I let a killer go unabated," Tengai thought, while deriving some satisfaction from the look of surprise that was surely coming. Unlike him, she had taken time to explore the ins and outs of the building that she now called home, at least for the moment. Call it a habit from her status as an ANBU of her home village, but Tengai always wanted to have alternate routes or a backdoor in case things went awry. However, in this case, her relative knowledge of the building combined with enhanced senses allowed her to arrive in this room seconds before Zenjou did, though Tengai didn't know what stopped her from preventing the man's death. One could argue it was the tainted quality of the dormant chakra that gave her pause. However, she had an idea, and her grin became audible. Slowly, she began to disappear before ceasing to exist the naked eye. At once she became the entire atmosphere of the the room, everywhere yet nowhere at all, undetectable to even the most astute sensor because of the nonexistence of herself. One could say she matched the Tsuchikage in his moniker of the Non-Person, but she cared little for matching a person she didn't know. A gentle breeze tickled the back of Zenjou's neck. "So convince me why I shouldn't kill you in retribution for his death," Tengai whispered, her voice deceptively soft while sounding detached. "You're definitely a troublesome beauty." Zenjou sighed while rubbing his head. Unfortunately, Tengai wouldn't see the look of surprise she desired. A master assassin remains calm during a storm. Those words were carved into him. Zenjou kept his calm. An aura of composure radiated outward which warmed their surrounding area. He noticed that the target's blood caked the floor. Surely dripping below like a springtime shower. I have only a certain amount of time until someone else investigates. I can probably escape...but the indifference in her voice, Zenjou pondered upon her words. Usually those who discovered his crime cried or screamed for assistance. And if they hated the victim, they would simply laugh or celebrate. But she did neither. For someone whose the daughter of the Yakikage, she cared so little. Of course Tengai's disappearance shocked him. Especially due to the fact she hadn't really disappeared. But actually became one with Yakigakure's silent wind. Who'd think I'd have to deal with this... I'll have to play it careful. "I don't know him from a fallen kunai. Vengeance means nothing to me. You could say it was a contract. He pissed off the wrong people, and put a value upon his life." Zenjou spoke with serenity. His whispers rivaling Tengai's own uncaring nature. "Although he was a monster, I wish to keep personal feelings separated from my job. It makes it harder." Rather than fight physically, Zenjou searched through hundreds of nonviolent plans. Eventually settling upon his favorite. "I have a few questions for you." Zenjou leaned nonchalantly against a wall. His eyes sealed shut as her vanishing act made them useless. Rather, he focused upon the shogi board before him. His move. "You're the princess of Yakigakure. Daughter of it's founder himself. A women who thousands wish they could be....Yet you care little that the Yakigakure's biggest council member is bleeding out before you. My princess, I'm sure you could've subdued me ages before and retrieved help." Zenjou chuckled. "You could've saved his life. But instead, you chose to allow me to continue. And your voice has not a drop of remorse. Why is that?" Tengai was slightly taken aback by his question, though do to her relative non-existence, one could not tell. She finally answered, "That is a long story, but in lieu of the current situation, I'll spare you the details. I was never big on emotions to begin with, love and hate do hold some meaning, but any other emotion doesn't effect me. It was one of the reasons people thought me an ideal candidate for Anbu status as well as a future leader of my country. Most people diagnosed it as a calmness, yet my twin brother was the only one capable of seeing it for what it was; undiluted indifference," "As for the situation at hand, maybe I care little for my father's little project, or the people that exist in this so called haven. Besides, I only found out of his existence recently, believing my father to be dead. I can't say I felt any affection for him, if anything, I feel empty. Devoid of purpose as if my who life with my brother and mother was a lie," Tengai pondered aloud. "Besides, you pointed out yourself the grave misdeeds of the man who lies before us, and his likely one of many in a city that harbors former criminals and runaways. This councilmember would have likely been killed by someone else had I prevented you from doing so, most likely me. In short, I feel not a single connection that binds my loyalty to this place. I simply do not have the patience for my father's pet redemption project that is this "bustling" city," Tengai finished. "Are there any other questions that bother you so? If not, may I ask how such an innocent person as yourself became involved in such a line of duty?" Tengai asked, her voice dripping with lack of interest and a faint hint of sarcasm. Subtly. An assassin's greatest ally. Although Zenjou is known for his titanic power and colossal potential, he's always existed as a shinobi of secrecy. Even as he stood before Tengai, Zenjou suppressed his energy to civilian levels. A method to evade any sort of hidden sensory systems. Yet it radiated from him as if stemming from a heartbeat. Continuous pulses. Suddenly, it started to traverse the air. But in the form of a peculiar sound. A single cry. The song of a peafowl. It rode among the wind peacefully. As if a bird actually flew past Yakigakure's window. Her cry engulfed the entire room. Even traveling through Tengai's own intangible body. But her cry vanished as quick as it came. Zenjou's own tail came to life. A vibrant display of white. Hundreds of porcelain feathers with crimson eyespots peered towards Tengai. Dancing beautifully as if to catch her attention. Upon closer inspection she'd see that this tail was actually natural. As if Zenjou possessed a genetic connection to Sunagakure's royal bird. "You're a heartless girl," Zenjou teased. "I like that. Trust me, I know what it's like to live a lie. I-" He caught himself. Zenjou wasn't in the business of life stories. Especially with enemies. "Heh, forget it. Anyway, you could say I was forced to join. Or that the universe gave me the biggest weapon against evil. Either way you put it...I'm someone who exist in the darkness. And as a demon, I've become the perfect weapon against devils. I can keep the world of light innocent. Protect those I love and ensure they won't have to face any evilness." He smiled. A noble cause for such a dirty job. "But I'm interested moreso in your undiluted indifference. Humans cannot live an apathetic life. We are emotional creatures. I'm sure there is someone here who you love. If not, allow me a massacre. I'll kill every living thing in this wretched mansion." Zenjou joked. But his veil allowed him unprecedented conrol over his emotions. Enough that he appeared monstrous. Sadistic. That, despire his young appearance, Zenjou could do it. "Maybe that room I passed on the way here...I saw someone with purple hair...His head looked valuable..He reminds me of a certain someone important..." Zenjou thought to himself. "And now he's here." At that this the wind hissed slightly, mirroring Tengai's agitation. "Don't even think about laying a hand on him, or I will murder you were you stand," she said coldly, "with everyone else you may do what you wish, but leave him alone," It was at that point that she noticed Zenjou had spawned an additional appendage, one that looked suspiciously similar to a peacock's brilliant tail complete with all of the plumage. "Why did you just manifest a peacock tail?" Tengai asked, her voice betraying her amusement at it's sudden appearance. The tail's appearance reminded her of something she had witnessed earlier when she had watched the gruesome scene from the shadows. While she was not a scholar by any means, Tengai had been an avid studier of the preexisting Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Tōta, and Kekkei Mōra as a means of understanding her own. It was something that her brother bugged her about constantly, though now she was glad she had. At some point she had remembered seeing something about a Shikotsumyaku KG that had to do with manipulating bone structure, and she figured pulling a bone out of the shoulder would qualify as an example of that bloodline limit. "Pardon me asking, but are you a Shiko wielder? Or maybe a more accurate question is, are you a Kaguya?" Tengai asked, unsure if the assassin would answer or make a up a lie. It interested her to find someone who wielded a non-elemental non-dōjutsu KG like herself. She remained unimpressed by his display of intimidation, the second time that day that someone's intimidation tactics had failed to do what it was intended to do. "Ha!" A powerful laugh echoed through the room. One filled with the utmost pride. The kind of roar which told enemies how wide the gap their powers existed at. His eyes lowered in satisfaction. The rage she released tasted delicious. "A shinobi with undiluted indifference who cares for a purple haired beast. I've seen his head on many wanted posters. A thug from the land of focus. I wonder why he's so important to you. Either way, you've proved my point." Zenjou's tail swayed to and fro. Whipping her intangible body around gently. Caressing it lovingly. His voice had a certain maturity many his age lacked. "A true devil can acknowledge where their heart lies. By falsely claiming emptiness, you become nothing but a faker. I claim lives to protect my loved one's from the darkness. I'm a demon who walks a shadowy path in their place. Only when you can achieve that will I accept your claim." Zenjou paced around Tengai's invisible self. Seemingly vanishing and reappearing. A peafowls cry echoed. One would think he ignored her question. But Zenjou's demeanor said more. "Manifest? Silly girl...Sneaking into the Yakikage's manor isn't easy with a giant tail swaying behind you." So many questions asked. So little time. Zenjou had to figure a method of escape. "Silly but observant. However, my lineage means nothing." "I am that I am." Those words echoed an ancient power. A status almost forsaken by man. Although Zenjou's energy reserves seemingly said less. He radiated an aura of extreme mystery. A false wall behind an ocean. Zenjou stood behind Tengai...Or so she would see. For Zenjou stood to her side. Wishing to guide her further into madness. She had revealed a fragile button. And now Zenjou desired to destroy it. "You threaten to murder me...But I doubt your words. Let's play a game. You have till sunrise to stop me. And I have until sunrise to start my massacre with my first target being the purple haired shinobi." "Really, is that the game you choose to play? Such a boring game indeed, and here I had hopes that you would come up with something slightly more entertaining," Tengai grinned, despite him not seeing her emotions. However, she could tell it had quickly become a game of bluffs. While she didn't doubt he had the ability to complete the massacre he threatened, she knew his priority was to escape while under the cover of the night. It was what assassins always focused on, the priority to be in and out as quickly as possible, so they could be long gone before anyone knew what happened. "Then I suggest you start," Tengai said coolly, "the sun's already beginning to rise, and with it Yaki, little assassin boy. It would be a terrible shame if you were caught on the job, giving this little village of former criminals an important piece of your organization's pie. Now, I won't pretend that you are some veteran or higher up, who knows the entire ins and outs of your organization you work for. But there isn't any mistake that you know something," "So let me propose an option. You know very well of my disillusion with this city, and its inhabitants. Therefore I'll ask you this, take me with you," Tengai said calmly, curious as to what his answer will be. "And in case you thought I was joking about harm coming to you in case you accidentally slipped, I was," Tengai said, her voice deceptively soft. "Nani?!" Zenjou's eyes widened. His voice rose with a strange mixture of suspicion and shock. Although he couldn't see Tengai, Zenjou's gaze locked upon her intangible form. Seemingly seeing through it. "Bring you with me?!" She had a point. Zenjou could see the lack of interest, care or love she held for Yakigakure. However, an assassin is able to cast illusions with simple words. Was she someone of a higher caliber? A trap? Maybe a sleeper agent? Zenjou slowly paced to and fro. Deep in thought. How can I trust her? She could easily be a pawn. Last thing I need is to be known for bringing about the Nanabake's downfall. He stopped. Analyzing her further. But she seems different. As if her heart longed for something more...I mean..Ugh. "How can I trust you??" Zenjou asked. "It's not exactly logical to ask someone you met on the first night to join their criminal behavior. And once you begin, your life will never return to normal." Rather than argue, Zenjou started on his way out of the grand manor. Slowly walking away from the decomposing corpse. Surely enough a scream broke through the morning minutes later. But Zenjou's calm aura made him invisible to others. In fact...He seemingly lacked chakra. Zenjou transformed into a memory. However, he knew that she would follow him. So he continued on. "I need something greater than your words. What you're asking me is beyond my power. And thus I'd be placing both our lives in danger." "How cute of you to show concern for me," Tengai responded drily, her intangibility allowing her to remain unseen by the slowly awakening mansion. She continued to drift behind Zenjou as they exited the manor. "So you need proof of my loyalty in order to trust. I could give you 777 reasons....but, then we would be here all day, something not preferable for the murderer of a high councilman," Tengai pondered aloud. "Then again, it would be an interesting situation indeed to explain why you returned to Suna with a young innocent woman in tow...Kaguya," Tengai drawled, perhaps interested in something for the first time tonight. "I find it fascinating that such a visible figure in Suna politics would be involved in such covert activities," at this Tengai grinned invisibly, revealing the sharpened canines that she had inherited from her father's side. While not all of the information she was piecing together had been read, it was known that there was particular figure who possessed such an opulent peacock tail. Tengai had made it a study of hers to read about the prodigies and young talents of other villages, in order to have an idea of who she might be dealing with in the future, particularly in the realm of politics. It was a practice her mother had encouraged as the current daimyō, knowing very well that her daughter was the preferred and most likely successor of her current station. Thus she kept a particular eye on information attributed to the daimyō of other countries, giving her information on Zenjou's existence. It helped that her current ranking endowed her with the ability to visit these other countries with surprising regularity, further aiding her studies. "Therefore, we appear at a crossroads...Zenjou," Tengai said in a casual manner, "Obviously it would be a terrible shame if this sensitive information were to be revealed to a larger populace. Thus you have two particular routes available to you. One could be to attempt killing me as well, in order to make sure this info died with me, the other would be take me along, and involve me in this activity as a means of gaining my silence. So the choice is yours, though neither will be simple," Zenjou chuckled at her little revelation. Exposing his tail was a silly move on his part. But very few could piece the assassination together with the Land of Wind's nobility. Besides, when those he pass saw his tail, they knew well to stay away. Perhaps a diplomatic meeting. Yakigakure had constant noble visitors. They suspected nothing. Zenjou remained quiet as they walked. Seemingly ignoring her threats. He had to focus upon the false painting which he created. The image. An impressive facade. Just as expected, none gave Zenjou a second glance. Few stared at him in awe. The Land of Wind's noble prince visits such faraway land. Civilians understood that inquiring could eventually lead to war. It must involve the utmost important business. Guards simply bowed upon Zenjou's imperial visage. However, if Tengai's eyes were as sharp as she claimed, she'd notice a few eyes peering at Zenjou. Almost giving him a look of familiarity. Guards. Councilmen. Even children. A massive web existed throughout the world. And Zenjou stood near it's center. "Your information gathering is quite impressive." As Zenjou left, he knew that his little puppy still followed behind him. "But your threats mean nothing. You have no evidence of what transpired last night. I have allies everywhere and in every position. Shinobi who've lived in this village since it's beginning. Whose words can overpower that of a visitor. If you're trying to convince me, you'll need to do better. Killing you would make this boring. I want more. I need to know why I can trust you." "As expected, he's not the type to fall for threats or intimidation tactics, he's as calm as a person walking down the beach on a summer day," Tengai thought with grudging respect, "But how can I earn his trust? This is a guy that if he is who I predict to be, is a centerpiece of a powerful organization," As expected, the glances given to Zenjou were not lost on her, only furthering her growing frustration. "I can't stay here," she said finally, "This is not mine, I would live in the constant shadow of my father, a legacy leading his legacy. I need to be my own person, not someone constantly living in the shadow of another. I want to create my own legacy," At this she remembered her genin days, as this fear combined with her raw talent drove her to the top of her class. The fear itself originated with her twin, who seemingly displayed potential that was equal to her own, and was the source of their strained relationship as her desire to be the one casting the shadow, the one leading from the front directly clashed with her brother's. While their relationship had improved, it was still her belief that space was needed, in order for each to become their own person. "I will tell you this," as the crowds receded and the Yakigakure exit gate grew nearer, "I renounce my ties to the village of Ei and the village of Yaki, it is time for me to become the master of my own legacy. And I believe through this organization and with your help, I will be able to make that happen," At this she took the Yaki headband that her father had gifted her, and the Ei headband that she had earned, a scratched a line across each symbol, before dropping them at the village gates. Tengai then became tangible once more, the winds gathering together to reveal her person. The shinobi of vibrant lavender hair kept discovering methods to surprise him. A rare occurance for one with seven faces, even considering his newly appointed status. But Zenjou saw something in her eyes. The same image he saw in his reflection as a child...Emptiness. Unknowingly to Tengai, Zenjou shared a similar life. Surrounded by lies from birth. Forced to live a legacy chosen for him. His position within the Land of Wind gave Zenjou a unique standing socially. Hundreds of friends. Few to trust. Only three he spoke with. After turning a certain age, Zenjou had been offered a mask. Join and control his own destiny was the offer. I accept. Zenjou remembered exclaiming gladly. But he possessed a different purpose. One inspired by his false family. But their importance to Zenjou...He truly loved them. To Zenjou for all eternity, they were his blood and bone. We lied to you so you can live a normal life. We didn't want your clan's reputation and sins to dictate your destiny. Zenjou remembered his adopted mother's revelation. And as Zenjou rose through Sunagakure's ranking, shinobi and civilians alike started to appreciate him. Zenjou became precious to the Land of Wind. Soon he was their prince. Prince of Sunagakure's Highest Sands. So he walked upon the darkest path so his village wouldn't. Zenjou sacrificed happiness for them. The meaning of a true shinobi. But to each their own. Zenjou felt passion and meaning behind her words. "I'm offering you the chance at a new life. A bigger meaning. What you do with it is up to you. I live two separate existences so I can protect my village from darkness on both fronts. I can lead and protect through the day and kill during the night. There are some who simply leave the light and live only at night. While others disguise themselves as shadows." When Tengai manifested before Zenjou, he simply smirked towards her. He acknowledged Tengai's headbands. Zenjou slowly revealed his hidden deep within his back pocket. A Sunagakure symbol etched deeply in it's center. "Even as an Assassin, my loyalty and heart belongs to Sunagakure. And I'll do anything and everything it takes to protect it. When I become leader, our organization will become another weapon for the Land of Wind." Zenjou's eyes met hers. "I'm not forcing you to follow my destiny. But I'm giving you an option. Join me and I'll give you the power to morph your own conquest." Tengai smirked as well, though not before saying this, "I accept. So when shall we begin?" Tengai took one last look at the city she was leaving behind, her twin brother soon to wake within it to find her gone. "Let's go, we have a long journey ahead I assume," Tengai said as she turned away, her lavender hair swaying gently in the morning breeze. As she walked away, she felt a chapter close, the end of the Daimyo's daughter and the Yakikage's child, replaced simply with the name Tengai Okasu. She smirked once more, enjoying the thought of what it would be like to begin forging her own destiny and legacy, not for others to follow, but for others to learn from. She glanced at Zenjou who stood to her right. "He's a much more complex person than I imagined, quite different from the spoiled rotten sort that I had expected," Tengai thought, her respect for him, particularly his wisdom at such a young age, growing. "He will make a good leader someday, as long as he continues to tread the path he walks on," Tengai thought, her memories of life as an Eigakure kunoichi and as a member of the Yaki royal family family fading into a deeper subconsciousness. "Well," Zenjou scratched his head. Gently rubbing the obsidian horns piercing through his temple. "I'm going to send a letter ahead to Shichisama, our leader, so there won't be any surprises when we arrive." He formed a single seal which made a miniature eruption of smoke before them. A small bird emerged from it. A colorful peahen with vibrant feathers. It had a Sunagakure symbol etched into her feathers. Zenjou gently caressed underneath it's beak before writing upon a miniature messenger scroll. The peahen grabbed the scroll before flying off. "You'll probably have to go through a few test. Which I can tell you'll pass rather easily. After a few precautionary measures, you'll be fully accepted as a Nanabake." The name. Zenjou finally revealed the ancient title. An organization long thought to be nothing more than a story told to bad children. But Zenjou confirmed their existence. And as he spoke their name, she'd notice other with seven faces watching Zenjou's every movement. But his mind was elsewhere. Not a single goodbye. The lies she's lived in-she must have known her entire life. The Yakikage won't be the same after this. But I'm sure he'll understand. I mean you did father. It's time for her to spread her wings and fly. Zenjou thought as he walked onwards. She surely is something. Maybe this was fate...Destiny has always found ways to toy with me. They had exited the village rather easily. Similar to his entrance, false stories and even a few helping hands had them riding the quickest rail outwards. "Wait...Know what I just notice...You haven't told me your name yet? You know so much about me. As you may already know, I am Zenjou of the sand. Son to Heki." Zenjou smiled at Tengai. But this smile was different. Up until her acceptance, Zenjou seemed like static. Impossible to read. An abysmal void. Emptiness. But this smile...It had something. An actual emotion shone through. Category:Great's Play of Words